


Sweater Weather

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Richie knits and that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: Eddie finds out about Richie's hidden talent.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, meant for it to be shorter, but once again it got away from me. I was sitting on the streetcar and had the thought "Richie definitely trades things he's knit for pot" and it all went downhill from there.

“Here.” Richie tossed Eddie a brownie, still warm out of the oven. “Got some pot off of Don this morning.”

Eddie wasn’t quite a fan of smoking, but he enjoyed the high he got from edibles. “Wait, I thought you were broke as shit, that’s why you couldn’t go to the movies tonight.”

Richie’s face reddened. “… Yeah, I’m still broke as shit, Ernie can only give me two shifts a week at the record store. But Don cut me a deal.” He could feel Eddie’s eyes narrowing at him. He enjoyed spending time with just Eddie, and he hadn’t gotten a lot of that since their senior year had started.

“Ohhhhkay, so what did you do for Don then?”

Richie blew out a puff of smoke and shrugged. “His mom’s birthday is coming up so I knit a scarf for her.”

The shorter teenager double took. “You kn—since when do you know how to _knit_?”

He pretended to think about it. “I dunno, my mom taught me a few years ago.”

“And you never made us anything?” Eddie giggled, taking a bite of the brownie. They were delicious as per usual.

Richie looked towards his closet, and back to Eddie. “Well, it was going to be a surprise for Christmas, but I need your measurements anyways.” He got up and rummaged around until he pulled out a tangled ball of midnight blue yarn attached to what appeared to be the beginnings of a sweater. “I was just gonna steal one of yours to try and match the size, but then your mom banned me from coming over, and you’re so anal about everything you’d know it was missing.”

Eddie’s heart swelled. Nobody had ever taken the time to hand-make a gift like that for him; it was so… thoughtful. He picked up the beginnings of the sweater. It was soft, the detail, though a little messy, was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but throw himself at the taller boy, making him drop the needles with a clank.

Eddie was usually touchy-feely once he had a bit of pot in him, but he’d only _just_ taken a bite. “Eds, there’s no way in hell that brownie is hitting you already.”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole. You’re really knitting me a sweater?”

“Uh, yeah? It’s right in front of you.” Richie laughed nervously.

“I love it.” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s neck.

Richie frowned, trailing his fingers up and down Eddie’s back. “Thanks, but it’s not even close to being done.”

Eddie pulled away to look at Richie, his eyes full of conviction. “I don’t care. I love it, and I love you.”


End file.
